


Please Come Home

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: [I’ll be home soon. Love you. – M.]"Idiot. Hurry home." Ash huffed quietly to himself, looking down at the text message.Ever since Max caught his big break in one of his recent articles - detailing the controversies of America’s military funding – his lover had been busier and busier. To the point where Ash wouldn’t see him for a week, only to find out he’d slept at his office table instead of coming home.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> Read the tags and enjoy the Lobolynx :)

[I’ll be home soon. Love you. – M.]

"Idiot. Hurry home." Ash huffed quietly to himself, looking down at the text message.

Ever since Max caught his big break in one of his recent articles - detailing the controversies of America’s military funding – his lover had been busier and busier. To the point where Ash wouldn’t see him for a week, only to find out he’d slept at his office table instead of coming home.

He knew Max loved his work very much, but recently, work was all the man cared to talk about when they were together – and Ash felt lonely and unloved.

"Bastard." Cussing under his breath, his chest ached. A deep sigh left him. He then closed his eyes, thinking of Max even more. His large body, his touch, his warm breath on his skin as he caressed every inch of him….

Fuck. He needed to get laid.

"Idiot bastard old guy... Why do you do this to me…."

His thoughts interrupted by the television news which featured discussion on Max’s article. Max himself featured on the screen providing clarification on the debate topic of his article. He seemed so confident, undeterred and his voice….oh so crisp and manly. He knew what he was going on about, he knew to assert himself well in this sort of controversial topic, and he never held back when it came to defending himself on his viewpoints.

Ash smiled. He had helped Max with his confidence in prior years before he hit it big with this article. The man said himself that without Ash, he didn’t know if he’d still be motivated to write anymore.

Now here he is, basically being the man he’d always wanted to be, and Ash fantasised from his couch as he drank a bottle of coke, longing for him.

Instead of listening to the rest of Max’s argument, Ash closed his eyes and focused on the voice. He moved his hands to his chest and started stroking his breasts up and down, imagining it was much larger hands doing so. He then felt those hands move higher - Ash lifted his chin to the air in pleasure – as he could feel the hands run over his shoulders and up to his throat, softly pinching his Adam’s apple.

Ash nuzzled himself into those hands as they began caressing his face.

"Come home you big idiot…"

"Soon... I promise." Max’s voice echoed in his mind.

A weak whine left him as he relaxed more into the couch "You can't control me like this in my head…I need the real you which is over in some television station right now…this is so unfair. I can't sit here and just--"

"Shhhh...” Thick strong fingers silenced his lips.

“Relax love... I'm right here..."

Still closing his eyes, trying to keep the mirage of Max fresh in his mind, Ash laid his head back against the couch as he relaxed under his hands touching him, caressing him, loving him as another should be doing.

 _Look at what you do to me, Max Lobo. You leave me for a week and this is what fucking happens._ He cursed inwardly.

"Mm... You big bastard... You're stupid to leave me here alone…" Ash moved his hands to Max’s tie, his fingers shake as he tried to undo it. He could almost hear Max’s chuckle behind him, pulling up his sweaty T-shirt free above his head as Ash tilted his head back even more, relishing in himself thinking of what Max could do to him on this couch.

"Touch me more." He almost whined.

"Patience son… Patience...." There was that fatherly voice again. He sounded so damn sexy when he did that voice. The roleplay between them when it came to that voice was so delicious.

Ash would be the “son” and Max, the “ _daddy_ ”. Ash would do anything for his daddy, kneel for him, lower his ass and ride him and suck him off so fine that Max would scream his name to the gods above.

Pulling his tie completely off, he let it drop beside him. Going for his buttons, he fumbled with them. Getting frustrated when one wouldn't let his button free from the hole. He could feel his hands moving down into the gap left by his opening shirt, a weak moan left him as he touched his sensitive chest.

Ash struggled but pulled his shirt off, shoving it away. He lay down on the couch, closing his eyes as he could feel his hands run over his chest. Ash stroked a hand into his hair, pulling it ever so roughly to replicate Max’s own handling of his hair while on the verge of ecstasy.

"Hah....Please... More…. I need more daddy…." He begged, using his slutty son voice. It just tumbled out of him whenever he was with Max. He couldn’t help himself. The large vibrator he kept in his drawer at night wasn’t enough anymore. Even with the vibrate option and numerous nubs on the surface, nothing can match the pleasure Max’s cock gave him.

He wanted more than just his cock, he wanted his cum. He wanted him to say he loved him.

Over and over.

  
Ash moaned when he felt Max;s hands slid down over his sides, gripping his hips so hard that Ash’s own cock started leaking precum from his boxers.

"I love your hands... I love it when you touch me….I love you….." Ash mewled wantonly into the emptiness of the apartment. He prayed that no one would hear him….or heard his recent masturbation sessions in the recent nights.

Sliding his own hands down his tummy to his belt, he then murmured "Stupid ….. leaving me alone like this… what did you expect…?I can’t find anyone else but you…." Ash continued to complain like the bitchy son he was.

He lay lower onto the couch, threw away his shirt, shorts and boxers before spreading his legs to the window, almost hoping someone could see him…just to alleviate his pain.

"I want your kisses... your lips... Max...oh fuck please…god…." He murmured, licking his lips, breathing hot air into that already warm room.

He then cupped himself, he flustered when he realized that he’d really been so desperate as to get himself to expose his body to an open window. Here he was, hot, sweating and horny for the entire world to see. His skin shone a warm afternoon glow, his hair fanned out under his head like a halo. His body perspired and dripping with heat, legs spread even wider and cock hard.

Even if he couldn’t see himself, he’d be quite the snack. A tasty snack for daddy. A daddy that is not even bloody here to eat him up!

Biting his lip angrily as he registered his lonesome situation once more, Ash turned his head to the side, hid his face with his arm as he gently squeezed himself.

"Mmmm.." His hands stroking his own legs, they reached lower and lower until one clasped tight onto his cock while the other began slowly circling his twitching hole. He imagined Max preparing him this way, imagined his desperate eyes as he saw Ash laid out before him as he was now; desperate and wanting to be embraced.

_I’ll make you regret waiting for me you fogie…_

Ash blushed as he gently stroked his hand over his left pec, running a finger under the nipple he leaned his head back with a gasp.

"Hahhn.....mmm…" He rolled his fingers over the nub and grunted.

"I want all of you…. all of you..." he moved his hands over his thighs, now imagining Max holding them to his lips, licking them, kissing them, biting them.

"Hah...yeah eat me up you idiot….. hurry….I need you.."

Ash arched his back onto the couch, mouth open in an ‘O’.

"I wish you were here." He muttered. Sliding his hand up the underside of his thigh, his other hand stroked over his length; taking hold he hissed through his teeth.  
He knew it wouldn't be enough, he needed more. He pushed himself up pulling his boxers back on as he did.

He went upstairs and pulled out a box from under the bed. He looked up at the bed and saw the shirt Max discarded before leaving for work, he picked it up as he then breathed in against it. Closing his eyes, he let out a weak moan. The strain in his boxers becoming worse; he'd take it with him. Looking back in the box, he picked up a toy and a bottle. Getting up, he made his way back downstairs.

This was shameless, but right now, a horny Ash does what he goddamn wants.

Lying back down on the couch, he pulled off his boxers kicking them into the pile of clothes on the floor. Picking up the bottle he put some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing it between a few fingers before he used his clean hand to pick up the shirt. Bringing it to his face, Ash took a deep breath; eyes closed, he opened his eyes and looked back at the imaginary Ash waiting patiently for him in his mind. His adoring gaze and husky scent.

Ash reached out to him.

"I wish you'd screw me on this couch….flip me and start fucking my ass…biting my neck… ”. Ash got himself comfortable on his side as he then gently slid his fingers against his entrance.

“Mmmm….” He licked his lips while hiding his face into Max’s shirt. "Hnn... I need you, don't you see that?"

Ash ran his fingers against his entrance before he pressed a finger inside finally. A shiver and a weak whimper, pressing the finger more inside he tried to comfortably stretch himself. Though he was having trouble, the smell on the shirt was making him more excited. Running his wet thumb over his other finger, he slid another finger inside. "Hah... I want your thick fingers Max…It's not fair." He sulked, starting to thrust his fingers inside, replicating the way Max used to prepare him before just thrusting inside. "Nnn... Hah... That's it.."

Ash spread himself wider, opening his thighs a little more. Curling his fingers, he let out another weak moan. Sliding his fingers free, he gripped the toy; rubbing it against his entrance he moaned. "Mn."

He moved onto his back and continued to run it against himself.

"Please... Please.." He murmured. Ash moaned as he pressed it inside of himself. "Haa..ah... Max....come on…”

He could feel the toy moving deeper inside of him, and those hands... returned. Sliding down his sides, Ash’s back arched, his mind so close to that pinnacle of pleasure. Gripping his hips, Ash forced himself down onto the toy with a sharp gasp. "Hah..! oh fuck…. Screw me." Ash whimpered in pain, loneliness and ecstasy. "Fuck me Max…. Fuck me."

Taking hold of his own length, he squeezed himself lightly. Stroking himself as he pressed the toy into the hilt of his insides, registering the hardness inside him. "Mmm... so good.." He whispered, tears fell from his eyes.

"You always fill me so... much..." He said through pants and breaths. Ash then pulled it out slowly, getting some lube and covered the toy before pushing it back inside. "Mmm... that's it.." Ash slowly rocked it inside of him, putting a pillow under his lower back he then gripped his hip.

"Take me please..." Ash whined, starting to quicken himself onto the toy. Starting to get it in a tingling rhythm, he turned his head to the side as he moaned which each thrust.

"Hah… hah... yes... yes..." He whined. "Harder Max…Harder daddy.... make m..me.. make me come.."

Ash felt so good being a dirty boy for Max. He loved being overly stimulated; he simply didn't care. Dirty talk always got him going. Ash made the toy thrust harder, his legs opening a little more as he bit his lip even more, resisting the urge to scream in pain.

_"That's it... I.. I need it... More... More.."_

He could feel the burn rising in his stomach.

"I love you...I love you so much Ash…."

Ash could hear it – Max’s words, the only words he would ever say to him and only him. Max was his, and his alone; and that fact brought Ash to the brink.

He cried as the toy went deeper.

Ash gripped the couch arm, lifting it above his head to grip onto it. He whimpered as his voice stopped, he continued to roughly thrust the toy inside of him as he shifted slightly on the couch.

"Mm.. mmnn.. Mmm..!" He grit his teeth as he then weakly thrust his hips back. A few more before he then cried out, his back arching as he came. "M-Max..!"

He cried as his toes curled, his legs pushing against the couch forcing his hips up. He leaned his head back with a final moan as he then let go of the toy and quickly stroked himself, trying to finish himself as he thought of how Max’s face looked while on the verge of coming inside him.

His furrowed brow damp with sweat, breathing heavy, his large muscular body in between his legs and his arms gripping tight on his limbs as he rammed himself into Ash….Those beautiful last moments…hitting that delicious spot inside him that Max knew Ash loved….There…again…

**THERE.**

"Again... Again..!" Ash cried out, tearful from the strong second orgasm.

His toes curling tightly against the couch before he slumped, he curled up on his side as he panted. His stomach stained, he closed his eyes and cuddled the shirt to his chest, hiding his face into the shirt.

He was lonely again. The dulcet authoritative tones of Max’s voice and his nicely suited body no longer before him. Only dull news anchors.

“Hurry home you motherfucker.” He said as he threw the used coke bottle behind him, exasperated.

Expecting to hear a clink or break of glass, Ash was surprised to hear silence as well as the silent close of a door.

His back prickled into fear.

Who…?

"The motherfucker is home I guess….looks like you’ve been busy without me…” Max sighed, as he ruffled Ash’s hair then hitting it lightly with the thrown glass bottle.

Ash’s heart beat faster as he turned around immediately to face him.

He looked into those warm eyes, sheepish smile and breathed in his masculine scent. Oh yes. This really was him and not some fanciful mirage he’d conjured up that lonely afternoon.

“You’re really home? I hope I ain’t dreaming you up you old sack of shit…You’re never home anymore.” Ash nuzzled into that large hand. “Always at work…always leaving me here…all alone.”

Ash then gasped as hands rested on his shoulders, closing his eyes.

"I’m really sorry.” Was all that stupid old guy said. Of course, he’d always resort to some apology. It sounded just like him to do so.

“Make it up to me by carrying me now, throwing me into that bed and fucking me hard like no tomorrow.”

Before Max could complain, Ash gave him the dirtiest of looks, followed by the saddest of pouts.

It was so cute.

Max needed to please him. His favourite boy. His only love in the world. Even more than his own work. He’d do anything for Ash. Even if the boy was a little childish at times.

Ah youth.

Max shrugged sheepishly, “All right kid. But be careful. I ain’t going to be nice to you tonight. I’ve been pent up far too long.”

Ash gave him a smirk before palming the hard cock through Max’s pants.

“I know.” Ash winked. “Daddy better come in me hard then.”

Finally being pushed over the edge with the boy’s crude but oh so seductive words, Max’s restraint finally broke.

He carried the boy who smiled gleefully, threw him onto the bed before slamming their bedroom door.

……………………………………..

“I’m going to make you scream _my name_.” Max;svoice was dark and low as his lips brushed against Ash’s ear. Ash’s breath hitched, a shudder passing through him as the other man’s fingers dug into his skin. 

“Max…” He gasped out, head rolling to the side instinctively as he bared his throat, displaying his mate’s mark in submission. “Please.”

Max’s mouth latched his neck with a snarl, his hands roamed along the boy’s lean form, mapping out the dips and curves of his body.

“I love it when you say that…when you beg,” Max muttered against the curve of Ash’s shoulder as he wrapped his legs around his body, greedily squeezing the flesh of his toned thighs. “Like you just can’t get enough.”

“I won’t ever…get enough…” Ash panted as he felt Max’s rigid length pressed against him. Ash rolled his hips, eagerly seeking contact as he was driven onto his back. He felt like he was burning up with need, like every touch of the man’s fingers served to fuel the fire that licked across his skin.

Ash whimpered softly and began to tear at Max’s clothes, desperate to remove any barrier between them. He wanted all of him and he wanted him now. All the while, Max looked at the desperate display below him.

“Mmm, that’s a good look on you, son,” Max smirked as he leaned back to look down upon him, sliding off his coat and letting it join his other clothes on the floor. He ran the pad of his thumb along Ash’s abused lower lip which he’d been biting earlier. His gaze darkened considerably as Ash’s tongue darted out to lick it.

Max growled as Ash playfully bit down on the finger with cheeky eyes. Max’s own eyes grew wide, breath coming out faster in response. “Fuck you….so beautiful.”

“Yes,” Ash nodded as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Max’s hair, pulling him down further to lay on top of him. “Fuck me now, I’ve prepared myself for you...”

“I know. I heard from the door.”

“What..?”

“Was there for 30 minutes to surprise you but…”

“Oh come on-”

Their mouths met once more, hungrily devouring one another as Max’s hand slipped between Ash’s legs. He didn’t hesitate to slide two fingers into that warmth. Ash reveled happily in the feeling of being filled, stretched with the right fingers. 

“So wet,” Max plunged his fingers in repeatedly, a lewd squelching sound filling the air to join their laboured breathing. Ash cried out as he added a third finger and crooked them just right to brush against his prostate. He’d almost forgotten just how good Max was with his hands.

“Oh God,” Max moaned as the man began to lick and bite at his nipples as well. 

“Please…please…I need…” The younger man reached down to grasp his man’s cock, giving it a long, firm stroke. Max released the pert nub he held between his teeth, head whipping up to look at him with a near-feral expression on his face.

Ash shivered with desire as his eyes stared at him for several long moments. He then gasped in surprise as Max removed his fingers from within to grasp his hip instead. His other hand ran up along Ash’s back as he effortlessly pulled him up off the bed and into his lap. 

Ash rested his arms onto those familiar broad shoulders, wrapping them around the other man as he attempted to steady himself in his embrace. Ash’s mouth was immediately drawn to the red mark he made on Max’s throat a week prior. He kissed and licked at the sensitive spot, drawing a groan from Max as his hips bucked beneath him. 

The older man's rigid erection grew soaked with slick as he rutted against the blonde’s ass, rubbing repeatedly against the Ash’s entrance and driving the younger man crazy. Max’s lips brushed against the mark he made on Ash’s neck, releasing a pleased hum as his hands slid down along the blonde’s back.

He gripped Ash’s rear tightly as the tip of his cock caught on his rim. Ash groaned against Max’s shoulder as he slipped inside, gradually allowing himself to sink down onto his man’s thick length. Max’s arms wrapped around him, holding the younger man close as he was drawn deeper into that hot, wet channel he missed so much.

No amount of success in work will ever amount to the pure happiness he felt when he embraced Ash. He was no longer lonely on an office but here in bed, with the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ash ran his hands through the older male’s hair as he bottomed out, basking in the feeling of completeness that swelled inside him.

“I love you, Aslan.” The blonde’s heart skipped a beat as Max used his real name, and the happiness flowed through them in that moment was so lovely.

“I love you too…also congrats on your article.”

“Aww thanks. It’s really all thanks to you. I wouldn’t be who I am….without you.”

Ash stroked Max’s cheek, as he hazed into his tired happy eyes. “And I’d be empty without you…”

“Literally.” Max said with both the happiest and naughtiest look on his face.

“Oh Jesus really?!”

They chuckled while embracing one another close, with Max determined to hold him tight and never let him go. Office work can wait; now, he owed his beautiful boy a fun month in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comment thanks and have a great day/night you good beans.


End file.
